A filtering apparatus for filtering a fluid is, for example, a cartridge comprising a blood separation filter situated in a filtering part, wherein the filtering part is connected by a fluidic channel with a detection part. If blood is deposited on the blood separation filter, blood plasma is separated from whole blood and the blood plasma is guided from the filtering part to the detection part via the fluidic channel. In the detection part a detection unit is present for detecting a property of the blood plasma.
To optimize the filtering and detection procedure, in particular, in order to decrease the time between putting a blood drop on the blood separation filter and getting results from the detection unit, the blood separation filter in the filtering part, the detection part and the fluidic channel have to be aligned accordingly. This alignment is time consuming, complicates the manufacturing of the cartridge and can be disturbed by external influences like external shocks or impacts.